


Love in the Time of Death Eaters

by randomdork11



Series: Snape and the Marauders [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James Potter being a dork/jerk, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Mild Angst, Multi, Snape Feels, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdork11/pseuds/randomdork11
Summary: Lily Evans has several complicated relationships in her life. Her best friend walks a dangerous line and the jerk who she's hated since their first meeting can be chivalrous at times. Add all of that to her OWLs year and life is sure to get exciting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this years ago, but I've never finished it. Now that I have a bit more time on my hands I'm hoping that inspiration will strike once more. Plus posting it might help that motivation right along. Either way this story does have an ending for now that I will include here, just in case.

It was late in the evening as Lily Evans poured over her transfiguration homework. Her parents attempt to spend every possible moment as a family during the summer holiday made certain that she was much further behind on her assignments than she would have liked. It was the last few weeks of August and another year at Hogwarts was racing towards her. Her mind turned to the soaring towers and beautiful grounds of the school. She thought about the Great Hall and the Owlry, the Giant Squid and Hogsmeade. The more she thought about the castle the more she missed it. As much as she enjoyed spending time with her family, she could not wait to be back at the beloved castle.

 

A slight noise made her look up. Probably just Tuney getting home late after another excursion with her new boyfriend, she thought to herself. At the thought of her sister she involuntarily cringed. Petunia had spent as little time as possible with Lily this summer. The same as every other holiday since lily had discovered she was a witch. She had been able to claim that work or friends interfered with the family events her parents had planned, but Lily new the truth. She and Petunia had been at odds ever since Lily received her Hogwarts letter. Their parents tried their best to make peace between the two girls, but it was hopeless. Lily tried her best with Petunia but her sister remained distant.

 

Lily shook her head to dispel these unpleasant thoughts. She glanced over at the clock and realized with a start that it was close to one in the morning. She groaned as she thought about the prospect of an early morning tomorrow. It was then that she heard the small clinking noise again. But this time she knew it couldn't have come from Petunia. It was too close for that.  She looked around her room attempting to identify where the sound had come from. After a moment or two she figured she must have been imagining it. But as she shrugged and turned back to her homework she heard it again. She got up and walked around the room now slightly on edge. Not that she was scared of the dark or anything she reminded herself. Then she saw something small hit the window and heard the noise again. She slowly moved over to the window and looked down. On the lawn below she saw a familiar shadow lurking.

 

She raised the window and hissed, "you scared the devil out of me what the hell are you doing?"

 

"Can I come up?" The shadow called to her.

 

She nodded and moved back over to her desk waiting for the fool to make his way into her room. As she moved back to her desk she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her big t-shirt and loose pajama pants coupled with her untidy pulled back hair gave her the look of, what her sister would have called, a complete mess. But she didn't care, not with him. She heard a slight scuffle as the dark haired boy moved through the window. She listened carefully to the peaceful house, just to be certain no one in the house had heard the young boy climbing up the side of her house. As usual, there wasn’t the slightest stirring, they were old hats at this by now.

 

"You scared the crap out of me you know." She said her back turned as she screwed the cap back on her ink bottle.

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He responded quietly. She heard her bed springs squeak as he sat down. She turned around and immediately knew something was wrong. Though his dark hair was obscuring part of his face, his body language told her all she needed to know.

 

"Sev what's happened?" She asked hearing the concern in her voice.

 

"Nothing," he replied but he didn't look up at her, "I just fancied a chat that's all."

 

He was wearing a rather patched pair of jeans that showed far too much of his ankles and a faded old band t-shirt her parents had given him years ago. He also had on that stupid old coat which finally fit him. Lily walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sev," She said softly. He finally met her eyes and she saw a large bruise on his cheek that started at his eye and ran down to his cheekbone. She let out a small "oh" but kept her calm. She knew he didn't need her anger on top of his. "What happened this time?" She asked.

 

He didn't speak for a moment but finally broke his silence saying, "Apparently my form of sardonic humor isn't appropriate in his household." He shook as he said it.

 

She sat down beside him and grabbed his hand. "Where they fighting again?" She asked simply.

 

He nodded, "he was going on about how we don't appreciate him enough and how I don't appreciate how lucky I am to not have to actually work at anything.' One flick of a wand and everything's done for you,'" he said the last in a deep mocking voice. He let out a breath and continued, "So I told him that I found it strange for him to be complaining about work when he hardly did anything himself anyway."

 

"Oh Sev you didn't," Lily replied then after a moment she added, "I'm guessing that he took that well?"

 

He laughed bitterly, "oh you can imagine." He didn't tell her anything more but she could imagine what happened. This wasn't the first time he had come to her with such bruises. Even now she could see more dark bruises around his neck and wrists that looked a lot like the fingers of a massive hand.

 

She put her arm around his shoulder and he rested his head against hers. They sat there quietly for several moments. He was angry she could tell. But it was the undertone of self-loathing that upset her. He always let his father get to him even though he knew he shouldn't. She knew that some part of him was still seeking approval and acceptance from the man. Something that they both knew was not likely to ever happen. But there was also a part of him that still believed it was his own fault when his father got angry and hit him.

 

"I threatened him with my wand," Severus said quietly.

 

"You what?" Lily asked a little more loudly than she meant to. Lifting her head, she pushed his shoulders around so that he faced her.

 

At first he didn't meet her gaze, but when he did she could see the coldness in his stare. He continued in a dangerously soft voice, "My wand was close by. I picked it up and told him not to touch me again." She stared hard at him. "Lily I couldn't take it anymore," he continued. He stood up suddenly and began pacing back and forth. "He kept shouting about how I was no good and just like my mother. Lazy and stupid and disrespectful. I just couldn't ya know."

 

"What about your mom? Is she okay?" Lily asked finally, watching him as he moved.

 

"Oh she's fine," he spat, "she just let him carry on as usual. But she got angry with me when I threatened him like that. Told me I had no right to act in such a way. ‘He’s a muggle and it isn’t right or fair to threaten him with magic.’ Like he can’t defend himself,” he scoffed. Silence pervaded for a short time. “That's when I left. But she'll sort him out. I doubt he'll even remember any of this in the morning." He stopped pacing to look over at her desperately his eyes pleading for her to understand.

 

She reached out and grabbed his hand again, "So you'll just stay here for the night then." His face broke into sad grin. He was shaking with anger or fear she didn't know, but she suspected both.

 

She stood up, disregarding the beds loud protests. By turning her back on him and walking to the closet she gave him the few moments to compose himself that she knew he needed. She grabbed the extra pillow and blankets from the familiar place in the top corner then turned around and tossed them at him. He missed both.

 

"Well at least they are already in the floor," the red head laughed lightly giving him a wink. "There's an extra toothbrush and all in the bathroom if you need it. You know where everything is." He gave her a grateful look that was full of everything she knew he couldn't put into words.

 

As he spread out the blankets in their usual place on the floor she moved back to her desk where her half-finished transfiguration homework sat dauntingly. She plopped down in the chair and rubbed her tired eyes. "Sev have you done this transfiguration homework yet?" She asked yawning.

 

"Oh yeah I've finished all my stuff for the summer." The slight bitterness in his tone told her that he had been using summer homework to stay out of his parent’s way. But there was also a gratefulness in his voice. She had changed the subject for him and was attempting to distract him. They had been through this enough times. Lily knew that when he was fully ready to talk about it all he would talk to her. So she did what she followed their routine, didn't push him for details she didn't need and tried to distract him from his own misery.

 

"Well good because I've barely started mine and I could use a hand." She replied turning to him. He smiled at her and walked over grabbing his usual chair. "We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, if you want to join us." She stated faking a cheerful tone. "You can use my owl to write your mom if you need gold or anything." He nodded appreciation in return apparently unable to speak. He looked close to tears but, she thought to herself, at least he no longer looked angry or deranged.

 

"Lily Evans you're the most amazing person I know," he replied quietly after several moments.

 

There was something strange in his tone that she couldn't quite place. But she didn’t think too much on it, instead she simply nodded and replied, "I know." He smirked at her and with his help her transfiguration essay was completed in no time. He would stay the evening and tomorrow night too if necessary. As she lay in bed that night and listened to his attempts of pretending to be asleep, she considered her best friend.

 

It wasn't an unusual occurrence for her parents to wake up and have Severus at their house on any given evening during the holiday breaks. So she knew they wouldn't be surprised. She had explained the situation to her parents long ago, much to Severus's apprehension. They couldn't report the incidents because if they did there was every chance that his mother would magic her and her husband’s way out of it. Eileen could obliterate memories or simply move away without leaving a trace. Besides this way at least Severus had a place to go if things got too bad. Lily had always been so proud of her parents for their reaction to the situation and for the kindness they treated Severus with. True it had taken her mother a bit of time to warm up to the boy. Mrs. Evans knew Tobias Snape from work. She knew how foul he could get in a temper, especially when alcohol was added to the mix. She also had reservations about anyone from Spinner’s End, especially this dark haired, shabby young man. But after she met him, she knew she had been wrong. She took to Severus and always made certain that he felt welcome in their home. She would fuss over how skinny he was or how quickly he was growing. He usually blushed and accepted her fussing in good nature. Lily was quite certain that he didn’t receive such attention anywhere else.

 

Lily couldn't help the deep surge of pity that welled up inside her for her best friend. But she also couldn't dispel the apprehension she now felt. He had threatened his father with magic and nothing about his tone showed any remorse for that. Not that she could blame him of course. But something about his tone and the way he seemed empowered by that revelation continued to bug her.

 

The people he now hung around with at school had badly influenced him over their four years at Hogwarts. She had known that for a while now. Even though she continuously warned him against them, she knew he was fascinated by the same things they were. With all of the darkness spreading across the country right now it frightened her to know the type of propel who Severus had managed to befriend. She understood it though, despite the bad taste it left in her mouth. As difficult as it was for him to make friends, she was glad he had someone to keep him company when she couldn't. But still she was uneasy about it all and it had been causing more and more fights between the two of them. Her friends couldn't stand the guys he hung around with and they used every possible opportunity to warn her about them. But then again her friends has never been exactly warm towards Severus either. That probably had something to do with that complete toe rag James Potter though. She shuddered with anger just thinking about him.

 

Lily rolled over and looked at her best friend in the whole world and noted with a surge of warmth that he had fallen asleep. Assuring herself that for the moment things were okay, for the moment they were safe, she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take her. But it was with apprehension and a sense of dread that Lily Evans finally dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a few short hours later her alarm clock buzzed. She rolled over and turned it off without ever opening her eyes. She laid peacefully in the quiet of the early morning while the sunlight filtered through her eyelids. She heard movement downstairs and the alluring smell of breakfast lured her from sleep. She looked around the room and noticed that Severus was awake as well. “Good morning,” she said through a yawn.

“Morning,” he replied softly. The daylight through the marks on his face into full relief as the evening had not. His sallow skin stood in high contrast to the marks around his neck. His face looked puffy and painful and she saw that he had a large cut on his lip as well. The pity she felt the night before came back in full force. But she made sure that none of that showed on her face. 

“I’m going to see who’s cooking and let them know you’re here,” she said in a forcefully bright voice. “You coming?”

“I’ll be there in just a moment.”

She rose from her bed and made her way downstairs. She found her dad singing along to the Beatles as he artfully scrambled eggs. “Morning,” she said brightly.

“Well good morning,” he replied cheerfully before continuing his morning serenade.

“You know you really should be on tour,” she told him once his song had finished.

“That’s what I keep telling your mom,” he said giving her a wink. “I’ll quit the dealership and provide the world with the miracle that is my voice.”

“I think it’s a solid plan,” Lily laughed.

“She doesn’t see it that way,” he replied mournfully, “says that with a voice like mine, it wouldn’t be fair for the other musicians. You know it would make them feel bad about themselves and all. It’s a curse and a gift you know.”

“I married him because of that modesty,” quipped Lily’s mother as she entered the room.

“It’s one of my many wonderful traits, Bev,” he retorted giving her a kiss on the cheek as she passed. “That and my amazing singing talent, of course.”

“Yeah that’s what it was,” she answered, her voice thick with sarcasm.

“You know I sing like a bird”

“Yeah a crow.”

The two continued their banter and Lily laughed with them. She didn’t know that Severus stood at the door watching them. He loved her parents and considered them as such an oddity. Here were two individuals who had been living together for several years and yet remained happy. They were obviously in love with one another, but he knew they also had a deep love of their two children. He wondered at them. He wished more than anything to be a part of their little family. Finally Lily noticed him in the doorway and motioned him in. “Mom, Dad,” she called pulling their attention away from her dad’s musical talents (or lack thereof). “Sev stayed the night and is going with us to Diagon Alley if that’s okay.” 

Her dad’s eyes were still on the eggs but her mother looked over at the young boy beside her daughter. She wasn’t quick enough to mask the look of shock that crossed her face when she saw him. Lily’s father looked up when he noticed his wife’s silence. His gaze fell on Severus who looked down at the floor as if ashamed of himself. “Of course he can go,” her mother finally replied after the initial pause. “Would you look at you, you’ve grown in the last few weeks alone,” she continued “You look as if you could use a nice hot shower before breakfast. I’ll get you something to change into. That way you at least will be spared Johnathan’s singing.” She said the last with a wink as she took his arm and gently guided him up the stairs. 

Lily and her father stood staring at one another for a moment in silence. A frown line appeared over his brow as they listened to her asking Severus about how his last year at Hogwarts had been. “When did he get here?” her dad asked.

“It was about one in the morning. I was up doing homework when he showed up.” 

Her dad nodded in reply. He shook his head and returned to his cooking leaving his many unsaid thoughts in the air. She knew it frustrated her parents to see this young kid so mistreated and not be able to do anything about it. Severus had practically begged them not to say anything the first time it had happened. If they confronted his parents then things could get worse. For now he had a safe place to recover if nothing else. Severus returned after a short time. Bev had found an old shirt of her dad’s for Severus to wear. The short sleeves showed off more bruises up and down his arms. When he caught Lily staring at them he pulled on the old jacket again. They shared a cheerful breakfast that was punctuated briefly by a brief appearance from Petunia, who had to leave quickly to make it to work on time. Before ten o’clock the little family was in Diagon Alley.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
The journey went well for the most part. She and Severus had left her parents at Madam Malkins to pick up their robes, so that the two friends could head down to Flourish and Blotts to grab their new books for the year. She had just located the last of her books when suddenly a horribly familiar voice called out to them, “Hey Evans!” 

She turned to see James Potter and Sirius Black strolling down the aisle towards them. “Funny seeing you here,” the former observed.

“Well we do have school supplies to buy, so not really that funny,” she snapped shortly.

He gave her a smile that she supposed dazzled other girls. Sirius was leaning lazily against the book shelf looking bored and dashing as ever. Lily hated that she thought of him as dashing, but she couldn’t help that, “Ah Evans, I thought we might have left all that hostility behind us this year,” James crooned his smile widening. 

“Fat chance,” Lily answered harshly

“How was your summer?” Sirius politely asked.

Before she could answer Severus appeared at her side holding two copies of their new standard book spells. He tensed when he saw who she was talking to. “Alright there Snivelly?” Sirius called his manner changing from handsomely bored, to strikingly mischievous in the blink of an eye.

“What’s it to you Black,” Severus snarled his hand slipping into his pocket and around his wand. He knew they wouldn’t dare attack here in front of everyone, but it never hurt to be cautious.

“Now, now Snivellus,” James pleaded feigning a hurt tone, “Sirius here was just being polite, surely you ought to know manners by now. Perhaps we ought to teach you a few.” James’ voice took on a more dangerous tone at the end.

Lily sensing a fight stepped in, “Potter leave us alone. Isn’t there anyone else in Diagon Alley that you can pester.”

“Sure, loads of people. But you’re the one I want to talk with,” he replied. 

“You’d think she didn’t enjoy our company,” Sirius added to James in an aside as Lily rolled her eyes.

“Go away Potter,” Lily repeated as she walked around them, Severus in tow, to pay for her books. The two boys followed closely behind them. 

“So Snivellus,” Sirius began from behind them, “who gave you the shiner. I’d like to send them flowers.”

“Ignore them,” Lily cautioned under her breath. Severus was seething and she knew that his temper would be getting close to a boiling point. They paid for their books and attempted to ditch James and Sirius through the crowded alley. But the two boys followed closely behind them. They squeezed their way into the apothecary and seemingly lost their pursuers. “I just don’t understand those two,” Lily complained as she and Severus replenished their supplies. “As smart as they are, you’d think that they would have matured to some degree at this point.”

“Or that they’d do everyone a favor and jump off a cliff,” Severus scoffed

“That’s rude Sev,” Lily replied but she smiled all the same. “They can be funny and charming at times though,” she said as an afterthought. Severus gave her a scathing look and she quickly tried to change the subject. But it was to no avail. 

“Did you hear that Prongs!” called a voice close behind her, “Evans thinks we’re charming and funny.”

Mortified Lily turned and saw both James and Sirius smirking behind her. “Evans I had no idea you felt that way,” James gasped looking touched. The thoroughly embarrassed young girl turned back to what she was doing and attempted to ignore them

“Which one do you think is charming and which is funny?” Sirius asked James in a carrying voice. “I’m obviously the charming one. I mean just look at me. So you must be the funny one. Which makes sense considering how amusing your face is.”

James gave him a playful punch and countered, “No no, dear Mr. Black I’m the charming one of the pair. I mean I’m so debonair and irresistible.” 

Lily turned to give them a piece of her mind when Severus spoke up, “You know Lily I’m amazed at how charming and funny it is that they want to hang around with us so desperately. Following us from store to store, it is kind of sad.”

“Who said anything about wanting to hang around a little grease ball like you Snivelly,” Sirius quipped undaunted.

“Evans here is in Gryffindor, we can’t help it if we enjoy spending time with our housemates,” James added.

“Besides pretty sure we were here first, right James?”

“Right Sirius. Some people will just do anything to feel better about themselves.”

With that the two flounced off dramatically. Lily and Severus exchanged a glance, but each hoped that the boys were gone for now at least. Yet again their hopes were dashed. The two boys tailed them from store to store sometimes pretending to be oblivious to Lily and Severus and others expressing shock at the fact that they all kept bumping into one another. By the time they made it back to Lily’s parents she and Severus were both ready to leave, but James and Sirius weren’t done having their fun.

“Well hi there,” James exclaimed offering his hand to Mr. Evans, “you must be Lily’s parents! I’m James Potter.” He said it all in a deeper more mature voice that Lily couldn’t help noticing as much more pleasant. He grabbed her mother’s hand and shook it as well. “Absolutely delighted to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you,” Mrs. Evans replied lightly. Lily could tell that both of her parents were amused by the boys. “Are you classmates of Lily and Severus.”

“Oh yes ma’am,” Sirius chimed in. “I’m Sirius Black, pleased to meet you.” The shaggy haired boy also shook Mr. Evans hand but he politely kissed Mrs. Evans hand. Lily’s mother smiled warmly at the two, obviously impressed by them. 

“Are you in the same year together?” Mrs. Evans asked.

“Yes ma’am,” James answered, “We’re in the same house and classes as Lily. We were very pleased to run into her today.”

“Yes, she’s a wonderful young lady and I can see where she gets her charm.” Sirius exhorted, giving Mrs. Evans a dashing but shy smile.   
Once again Lily’s mother smiled fondly at the young man, but it was her father who replied first. “Yes the women in this family are notorious for being charming.” He gave his wife a wink. “So were you two just leaving?”

“Actually,” James jumped in, a twinkle evident in his eyes “we are supposed to meet my parents at the Leaky Cauldron any minute now. We’re having a bite to eat before heading home.”

“We were planning to do much the same,” her father replied in kind.

They were good, Lily was thinking to herself. She was so caught up in their act that she nearly missed James next words. “Well if we’re all going to the same place, we’d love for you to join us.” 

Lily tried to signal no to her parents but it was too late. “We’d love to,” her mother answered. Lily saw Sirius shoot James a curious look, but James wasn’t paying attention.

“Excellent!” James cajoled. He and Sirius led the way to the exit chatting away with Lily’s parents. Lily and Severus exchanged a quick look of frustration before following. 

They walked through the brick wall at the back of the diner and James led them to a table where a kind old couple were seated. If James had not pointed them out, Lily wouldn’t have believed the couple they were moving towards were his parents. They looked to be in their late fifties or early sixties. Mr. Potter was a short and stocky man with thinning brown hair and a kind face. It was clear that he had once been an athletic man, but age had rounded him out. His dark eyes were kind but twinkled with intelligence. Mrs. Potter was a thin and tall woman whose stark blue eyes watched them from behind a pair of glasses. It was clear from the shape of her face to her jet black hair that James favored her shockingly. Both were dressed as Lily would have expected old, wealthy scholars to look. They both stood as James and Sirius walked over to them. 

“Mom, Dad,” James was saying, “This is Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Sirius and I go to school with their daughter, Lily.”

A knowing look crossed Mrs. Potters face as she replied, “Ah Lily Evans. We’ve heard a lot about you.” 

“No they haven’t!” He objected far too quickly looking mortified. “I’ve never even mentioned Lily to them. Must be mistaken mother.” He added giving his father a pleading look.

“Hmm perhaps,” his father answered before turning his attention to the other two adults. The elder man extended his hand to Mr. Evans, “I’m Fleamont Potter and this is my wife Euphemia.” 

Lily’s parents introduced themselves as hands were shaken all around. “And you must be Lily,” Mrs. Potter said turning to Lily her eyes sparkling with delight.

“Yes ma’am,” Lily responded, “It’s very nice to meet you and your husband.”

“Well you are quite charming,” Mr. Potter chuckled. “And what’s your name young man?” he continued turning to Severus.  
“Severus,” he responded shortly in a quiet voice.

“Very good to meet you as well,” Mr. Potter said shaking Severus hand.

The adults swapped pleasantries as everyone sat down at a round table in the corner. James hurriedly took the empty seat beside Lily giving Sirius an apologetic glance. Sirius begrudgingly took the seat next to Severus. It was hard to tell which was more upset about this arrangement. 

“So you’re muggles?” Fleamont was asking Mr. Evans. “Non-magic people, I mean to say,” he added noting the confusion on Mr. Evans face.

“Oh yes,” Mrs. Evans caught on. “Yes, Lily is the first in the family we couldn’t be more proud of her.”

“Our other daughter Petunia,” Mr. Evans continued where his wife left off, “isn’t though. She’s stayed with us while Lily’s off at school.”

“Hmm has that been difficult,” Mrs. Potter inquired. 

While the adults continued in this vein James turned to Lily “So Evans had a good summer?”

“It’s been fine,” she grumbled coldly.

“Mines been great, thanks for asking,” he declared unabashed. “We went to Spain in June, lounged around on the beaches there for a bit. I’d never been before and it was amazing!” 

Despite herself, Lily was actually curious to hear more about Spain. But at that moment her mother drew their attention. “So Sirius where are your parents?” she asked the young man who looked bored out of his mind. 

At her question, the wild haired youth flushed and looked down but was saved responding by Mrs. Potter, “Sirius is staying with us for the last week of summer. We promised his parents that we would drop him off at the train.” She smiled fondly at Sirius before continuing. “Honestly when they’re apart their owls are constantly swooping through the house at all hours of the day and night. It’s more for our own peace that we get these two together. His parents entrust him to us for the last week or so every summer.” Though her voice stayed pleasant, there was something strongly resembling disapproval on her face as she talked about Sirius’s parents. It reminded her of the way her own mother looked when she talked about the Snape’s. In fact, Lily was almost certain that she saw an understanding look pass between the two women. 

Mr. Potter broke the short silence, “So I’m guessing that we’re all Gryffindor’s then?” 

James took the question, “Well Lily here is, but poor ole Sniv-Severus is a Slytherin.”

“Poor sod,” Sirius chimed in. It was Severus’s turn to fix his eyes on his plate. Lily knew he was fighting to hold his tongue.

“James behave,” Mrs. Potter intoned good naturedly, “I always said there was too much placed on which house you were in. I’d imagine your parents were in Slytherin as well then?” She asked.

Severus met Mrs. Potter’s gaze to answer, “My mother was.”

“Yes, it does tend to run in the family. Monty and I were both in Gryffindor as well.” She turned to Mr. and Mrs. Evans and continued, “I try my best to keep these two in line. There’s nothing wrong with any of the other houses. Just silly old rivalries. Helped along by the emotions on the Quidditch field no doubt.”

James and Mr. Potter both looked aghast, “Now Phemia, you can’t go around knocking Quidditch,” Mr. Potter lamented before his son could get a word in.

“Lily’s tried to explain Quidditch to us several times but I’m hopelessly lost about the whole thing,” Mr. Evans interjected.

The rest of the conversation centered on Quidditch explanations. Everyone joined in, with the exception of Severus. James and Mr. Potter were exceptionally passionate about the sport and made certain to explain every detail as perfectly as possible. Lily found herself exchanging eye rolls with Sirius as James discussed the finer details of being a chaser and all that went into being Quidditch captain. The Potter’s even went so far as to offer to take Mr. and Mrs. Evans to a Quidditch match sometime soon. As they said their goodbyes to the Potter’s later that afternoon, Lily couldn’t help smiling at James and Sirius. She had rather enjoyed herself.

“Well that was pleasant,” Mr. Evans noted once they reached the car. 

“Yes, I rather liked them,” Mrs. Evans agreed, “very polite young boys as well.”

As her parents continued to chatter away up front, Lily noted that Severus seemed to be in a sour mood. She knew why of course, Severus and James hated one another. They had from the moment they met and she knew that there would probably never be a reconciliation between him, James, and Sirius. Of course James and Sirius did everything they could to make Severus’s life at Hogwarts miserable as often as possible. She knew he retaliated as well, but on the whole James and Sirius sought out the confrontations more than Severus. She nudged him with her elbow and scooted closer to him in the car. When it came down to it, he was her best friend and it didn’t matter how witty or funny James Potter could be, he was still an arrogant toe rag.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

Many miles away the Potters and Sirius arrived home. “That Lily is quite the charmer,” Fleamont was saying. 

“And just as pretty as she can be,” Euphemia added.

Their son was turning several different shades of red as Sirius egged his parents on. James knew that Sirius was loving this and that later on his mother and Sirius would be discussing the meeting in detail. “Well her parents were nice too,” James responded looking for a way out of such dangerous waters. Luckily his parents took mercy on him and gave him the out.

“Yes they were wonderful,” Fleamont continued settling into his favorite armchair. The boys stood around the sitting room as Euphemia sat on the couch.

“But that young man with them, he was very quiet. What was his name again boys?” Euphemia asked a tone of concern in her voice.

“What Snape? He’s a right git.” Sirius answered simply settling himself in his favorite spot on the rug.

“Now that’s not very nice,” Euphemia said, “He seemed out of place with them. What do you know about him?”  
“That he’s a git,” James responded as he leaned against the doorway between the kitchen and the sitting room. “What more is there to know?”

Euphemia shook her head at her son and looked to her husband, “He hardly said a word and he hardly touched his food. Poor dear looked miserable.”

James looked at his mother in disgust, “Snape is a slimy git, whose up to his eyeballs in the dark arts. He’s friends with all the wrong sort of people.”

“Yeah like all of my cousins,” Sirius chimed in, taking James’s side. “Trust us Mrs. P, he’s the wrong sort. The two boys wandered off to James’s room after a short while. But as Fleamont dozed quietly in his chair, frown lines deepened on Mrs. Potter face. She had seen that sort of look on a boy before. That was how Sirius looked and acted when he first started coming around. The mother in her had noted the discolored skin barely visible around the boy’s wrists and on what was visible of his neck. She had also noted that though it had been very warm at the table, he never removed his rather heavy coat. Euphemia felt a twinge of pity for the boy and a surge of warmth towards the Evans family. She knew what they meant to the boy. The same that she knew her husband and she meant to Sirius. It upset her that James and Sirius didn’t see what she had seen. The older woman wondered briefly if she should hint to James about being kind, but in the end she determined that it would be between the boys to work out their differences.   
________________________________________

“So do you think she noticed me?” James asked for about the thirtieth time that evening. The sun had set many hours before and yet here they were still discussing every minute detail of dinner with Lily Evans. 

“James, I don’t think she could help but notice you. You introduced her to your parents mate. You aren’t even dating and you got your parents together. It’s bloody brilliant.” Sirius replied failing to hide this laughter. This seemed to ease James’s mind slightly. But Sirius knew it was only a matter of time before he asked again. “Look man,” Sirius continued before James could say any more, “you’re James freaking Potter okay. You’re Quidditch captain and the best chaser at the school. You’re top of the class and you happen to be an awesome person to top it off. You can literally get any girl at the school that you want. Why are you so concerned about the one chick who can’t stand you?”

“I don’t know Sirius but I can’t stop thinking about her. It’s been like this all summer man! What am I going to do?”

“I’d start with jumping off the astronomy tower when we get back. At least then she’ll definitely notice you.” Sirius paused for a moment before adding, “that’s a joke by the way, don’t actually do that.”

“Do you think she’s dating Snivellus?” James tried to make it sound like an offhand question, but Sirius picked up on the concern.

“No way!” He replied loudly, “No one would touch that oily git with a ten foot pole, mate.”

James dropped all pretense this time, “But they’re always together and it seems like he’s cool with her parents. What if they are?”

“James, no way okay. They probably just met up in Diagon Alley and her parents are too nice to tell him to shove off. They’re just friends mate, don’t let it get to you. Besides she can’t resist you forever. You saw her today, she joined in at dinner. She enjoyed herself too. Even called us charming and funny. You just wait, she’ll come around.”

Feeling slightly better James nodded and got into his bed, but he couldn’t sleep. His mind relentlessly went over every detail of his meeting with Lily that day. She hadn’t been pleased to see him at first, that much was certain. But she seemed to have enjoyed herself at dinner. She had talked Quidditch and chatted amicably with his parents. He was sure that she had been amused by his description about being Captain of the house team. But then there was Snape too. What were they doing together during the summer? He knew they were friends, but Snape was awfully friendly with her parents. He felt a surge of anger at the thought of that git hanging around Lily so often. Why did she like Snape but not him? James tried to think of some attribute that Snape had that maybe he was missing. But try as he might he couldn’t come up with anything. But Sirius was right, they were just friends and that was all. His mind continued turning over all of the possibilities late into the night. It wasn’t until long after Sirius’s snores filled the room that James Potter finally fell asleep. His dreams were punctuated by visits from Lily Evans, Snape, and an increasingly excited Sirius.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the Evans household Severus and Lily were laying across her bed discussing the incident as well. “He really has got some nerve you know,” Lily pointed out. Severus nodded in agreement. “I mean following us around and introducing himself to my family. Where does he get off?” 

“He and Black just enjoy the attention,” Severus agreed, “He was practically drooling over himself when he was telling your parents about Quidditch.” 

“Why did he bother though? I mean following us around and being annoying, that’s just them. But introducing himself to my parents, introducing me to his parents. What was the point of it all?” She was frustrated and she couldn’t hide it. When she turned to Severus his face had gone blank as if he wasn’t sure if he should say what he was thinking. 

“Like I said they just enjoy the attention. They’re arrogant jerks and they think everyone should like them,” he answered finally.

She could tell he was hiding something but decided not to push the matter. What did James Potter matter anyway? “So are you heading home tomorrow?” she asked diverting the conversation.

A dark look passed over his face as he nodded, “Yeah I guess I should.”

“They’re probably worried,” she knew what his reply would be but she was trying to make him feel better.

“No they aren’t. They’re probably happy to be rid of me for a few days.” The dark look on his face became more prominent.

“Sev that’s not true,” she whispered.

He gave her a smile that didn’t quite reach to his eyes, “Lily, I know you like to see the best in people, but sometimes there isn’t anything to see.”

She nodded and a silence fell between them. He had finally shed his coat when they got up to his room. She looked at the long marks on his arms and couldn’t stand it. “You don’t have to go, you can stay here if you want,” she offered. 

He gave her a real smile this time. “I’ll be alright. It’s only a few more days.” 

Silence lapsed again. “So what do you think is up with Sirius Black?” she asked sitting up to stretch.

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean he’s obviously been with the Potter’s quite a bit and now he’s staying with them? I know he and his family don’t get on but something in the way Mrs. Potter talked about them made me think it’s more than just a family feud.”

Severus nodded, “I don’t know his brother’s actually a pretty nice guy though. Nothing like Black at all.”

“Probably all that pureblood crap they spew. Sirius is an ass, but he doesn’t go for all that like the rest of his family.” Lily said, more to herself than anyone else. “But like I said a complete ass,” she continued noting the look on Severus’s face.

The two spent the rest of the evening talking about Hogwarts and what they would do when they got back. They fell asleep on top of the covers, both still wearing the clothes they’d had on all day. As she fell into sleeps welcoming arms she couldn’t help but think about James Potter and why he had been so interested in her that day. More perturbing than that though, she couldn’t stop thinking about his goofy grin and how often he had made her laugh at dinner.

Severus remained at the Evans household until late the next afternoon. Lily could tell that he didn’t want to leave at all. They spent several hours finishing Lily’s summer work and having lunch with her parents and Petunia. Lily’s parents had insisted that Petunia join them for at least one family meal and much to Lily’s surprise it had been quite enjoyable. She and Severus parted ways and she promised to wait for him at the platform. The last few days of summer passed by quickly. Before she knew it, she was making her way across King’s Cross station towards Platform 9 ¾.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
